Scream as Much as You Want
by Doodlebug QT
Summary: "Oh no, Sydney. I never would have gotten you here just to kill you now. I want a more… colorful end to you. And I'm not talking about painting the room with your blood. Where I love that thrill of death, for you… it's just not going to do. Once you're dead, then it's over with, nothing left for me to look forward to and I want it to last a long, long time." New end to 3rd movie!
1. 1 Into the Fire

**This is a smutty fanfic for Scream 3. A sort of different ending for that movie, because quite frankly, I felt very unsatisfied with it. Everything was good with it besides the ending. Roman should've had a way bigger roll in that whole franchise than what was given to him.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to "enmi" for letting me use her picture "by trying so hard not to" for the cover picture. If you get a chance, definately go and ceck out other pieces of her work on DeviantArt or you can even go and check he out on enmi art . com (i had to add spaces because fanfiction won't let me write down other websites on here).**

**WARNING!   
Scenes of rape, abuse, murder, slight torture in later chapters, and incest.**

**ADDITIONAL WARNING!If started you may be left hanging in future chapters, just to let you know.**

**And just so we're clear, I don't own Scream - like duh!**

* * *

**SCREAM**  
**As Much as You Want!**

_An Evolution of Captivity_

Chapter 1  
Into the Fire

Her blood had run cold at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice. She was desperate to get the attention of the countless officers and detectives in the next room, but Ghostface quickly dashed her thoughts from doing that as the sounds of Gale and Dewey's pained yells and pleas met her ear.

"Oh it's hard being friends with you Sidney." Ghostface crooned. "When you're friends with Sidney, you die."

"How do I know their voices are—"

"—Are real? How do you know you're not hearing things? How do you know I'm not someone in your head? Somewhere you know." He said simply.

"Don't come here, Sidney!" Dewey yelled. A punch sounded through the connection and he went silent. The trembling voice of Gale calling his name came next.

"Or do you?" He continued dangerously. "It's very simple. You show yourself, they survive. You run, they die!" Another punch and the sounds of Dewey's groans and Gale's sobbing came next. "Don't you want to know, Sidney, who killed her? Don't you want to know who killed your mother?"

"Where?" Sidney said at last, but the killer only continued.

"She would have been so happy to know we'd be together. Killing is a rush of adrenaline and nerves." Ghostface murmured. "But you know that, don't you. You've killed before and you've loved it. Don't even deny it. You liked watching your enemy die in front of you. Billy, Stu, Mrs. Loomis, and Mickey: All of them got what they deserved and you liked being the one to do that."

She hated the sound of those words. Hated the truth that came from them. It was agony to know he was right. Every time she'd killed one of her attackers it was an intense rush of power over them when she was supposed to be playing the role of helpless victim.

"So what's your point?" She snapped.

"My point… well that's the real question isn't it."

"What do you want already?!" She all but shouted.

"You, Sydney. I just want you. I had to find you and I knew the only way to get you to come out and play would be to set it all up again."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Oh no, Sydney. I never would have gotten you here just to kill you now. I want a more… _colorful_ end to you. And I'm not talking about painting the room with your blood. Where I love that thrill of death, for you… it's just not going to cut it. Once you're dead, then it's over with, nothing left for me to look forward to and I want it to last a long, _long_ time."

She had a horrible feeling she knew what "_long_" meant. "This isn't how the horror movies end."

"I'm making my own genre! It's the perfect ending really. What better way to end the series than giving the villain the most appropriate trophy for his hard work. The victim lives but the killer still wins. It's a win-win plot twist."

"You're sick!"

"What are you complaining about?! You get to live this time! All of the others wanted to kill you, but not me. Not me…"

"How do I know you won't kill me if I give myself up?"

"You don't. But will you really risk their lives on that?"

"…No."

"Good girl. I'll call you when you arrive."

Well she'd come just like he'd asked. She'd armed herself and everything, even tricked him into thinking she'd brought only one gun when an extra had been stored on the same leg just as a precaution. It was intensely satisfying to see him jump at the sight of it, but not nearly more than shooting him. If only he hadn't been wearing Kevlar!

And if only she'd seen the handkerchief before it was too late. He was strong. So much stronger than her.

She had fought! She had run!

…A lot of good it did her!

He surprised her when he came from behind, grabbed her up and pressed the cloth to her face. She thought at first he would try to smother her to death and couldn't help gasping in terror. What a mistake that was. The last thing she remembered was Gale and Dewey's tied up forms right before everything was shrouded in black.

* * *

When next she woke up, her world was in slow motion and offset in blurs. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she was having trouble remembering what had happened. When her vision finally focused she found she was in a horrible nightmare.

She was sitting upright with her hands tied tightly to a bed frame—a bed frame she unfortunately recognized. And then it hit her. She knew this room! God she knew this room far too well!

"Look familiar?" Ghostface said with a laugh. Her head whipped around and she saw him standing in the door.

"Oh god!"

It was all she could say against the stomachache quickly growing in her belly.

"Right." He crooned in that same horrible voice. "The same room you gave your virginity up to the first Ghost Face. How appropriate that you return now with a new one."

It was true. Everything about this room was entirely identical, right down to the color of paint and the striped comforter set. Her position on the bed left her utterly helpless and as her senses slowly started to reel in she began to realize she was in only her underwear.

"J-just kill me!" She whimpered, realizing she would much rather be dead that to suffer the agony and humiliation of the next part. "Please…"

"Not yet." He said, stepping closer towards the bed but refusing to touch it. "You've got a long role to play in my version of Stab. I want my legacy immortalized and I need your help with that."

"Get away from me! Don't even think about it, you fucking psycho!"

To her brief relief he stepped back and for a moment she thought she'd scared him, but then his face turned towards the light switch. "I think this would work better with a little less light. Don't you agree?"

He flicked it off and Sidney was blinking through nothing but darkness. She could hear him moving but had no idea from which side he would approach. She didn't know how but the darkness somehow made her feel more naked than she'd been when the lights were on. Her eyes searched but nothing penetrated that darkness. Not a single thing.

She jumped when she heard his voice again, having no idea where it was coming from. "I would have preferred you watch the mask but the dark provides a bit more… atmosphere. Hard to predict when I'll pounce, isn't it?"

Grasping at straws, Sidney tried to buy herself some time. "What happened to Dewy and Gale? You… you haven't told me your plan yet. I still don't know who you are!"

He chuckled and goose bumps coursed up and down her at the sound of it. "Play first, business later."

She felt a bare hand brush tenderly against her cheek and flinched away from it. "Stop…"

He sighed, irritably. "It must be pretty hard to get turned on when you're too busy fearing for your life. I would have thought you would start to trust me by now. I haven't killed you so far. So trust me when I say I'm not going to before we get to the good part. Here… let me give you something to put you in the mood."

His hand shot out and grabbed her around the throat. She fought against her binds but only managed to tear into her wrists painfully. Her legs kicked out, trying desperately to meet with something and knee him away from her. Before she could even get close she felt the pinch of a needle while it drained into her throat. Then just as fast as he'd descended he seemed to withdraw.

Sidney could feel the effects of the drug take hold of her. It wasn't like the chloroform though. She didn't feel drowsy but little by little she began to feel something different come over her. Her body was lagging, becoming limp and slow.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ghostface crooned.

"What… did you… what was…"

"It's a drug that dulls your motor skills but enhances your sense of touch. Not very well known and harder than hell to get your hands on. I saved it especially for this occasion. Now we can get to the fun part."

A moment of silence passed where the only thing she could hear was the rustling of fabric as she predicted what must have been the killer's clothes. She could feel him coming closer and waited for him to clamber on. Yet strangely enough he began to undo her binds.

What was his game? But then she realized he probably wanted her hands free for the next part.

She tried to play on his humanity. Maybe… just maybe there was a chance she could change his mind. "Stop… please… just kill me…"

"Shh… this is the good part," He whispered. And before she had time to prepare herself she felt skin meeting skin.

It lasted forever it seemed.

He started out with kissing her, forcing his mouth on hers and invading it with his tong. Just like all the Ghostfaces before him, the voice was produced by a machine, yet with the mask thrown to the side she could hear faint tremors of his actual voice, echoing in his moans and grunts as he took his time violating her.

She had tried to fight him off her at first, shoving weakly against his bare chest or attempting to scratch him, but her actions were so slow and feeble all he needed to do was grab her hand and pin it above her head, he didn't even have to do it roughly. She couldn't fight against that strength no matter how hard she tried. He had complete freedom to do as he liked, for as long as he liked.

There was no way she could tell what he looked like through the darkness, but what she could feel was a well muscled body and fair sized… endowments.

His hands roamed over her, pushing her bra up to admire her ample chest with fingers and mouth. Her panties had been tossed to the side when he first straddled her so it wasn't much of a challenge to spread her legs open.

Everything seemed utterly more real to Sidney. Just like he'd said, her touch seemed heightened and she could somehow even feel the pulse of his own blood through his skin. Now if only she could cut him open!

He wrenched moans and screams from her alike, some from pleasure, some from pain, but mostly from anger and hatred. She didn't know when she started crying but it only made him that much more driven and his speed increased. Sidney was terrified, wondering if he would kill her once he got what he wanted… maybe in some deep part of her she just hoped he would be quick. Her only regret would be not knowing who had done this to her.

When his pace began to slow she wondered if he was almost finished, but it was only so he could catch his breath. Her muscles took the opportunity to relax but before she'd gotten too comfortable he'd grabbed her legs roughly and all but nearly folded her in half as he entered once more. Now Sidney could definitely feel it coming, before it'd just been steady building, but now she could feel the heat of her peak sweeping through her. Her whole body was doused in sweat, she wasn't entirely sure if it was hers or his but all that broke through her train of thought was the sound of wet flesh smacking against one another. Suddenly all thinking left her mind and she couldn't remember why she was here or who she was or even who was on top of her. All she could think about was how close she was to breaking.

She wished she could move her arms to at least wrap around the man. Then at least she'd have an anchor that would keep her from falling to pieces when he finished cutting through her.

She was close! So damn close!

With a final spasm her climax hit her and she felt her walls flex around him, soaking them both with unbridled pleasure. At that same moment he growled low and hit his peak as she did, tensing only once before collapsing on top of her.

At last everything was silent, the only sound in the room coming from their heavy breathing. Sidney's sense of being was lost. With the combination of sex and the drug she couldn't remember why she was here or the deeper meaning of what had just happened. All she knew was that there was something very wrong about this situation.

After a long moment of trying to remember, the man on top of her moved, pulling himself free of her and turning them both over so that they faced each other on the bed. A blanket was pulled over them and Sidney was tucked in beside him. She wanted to move, wanted to pull away and remember why he was the bad guy, but nothing happened. Her arms refused to move and she was too tired to fight another losing battle.

When sleep came knocking she couldn't fight against that either and succumbed to its call.

* * *

Her senses returned one by one; first hearing, then touch, then taste, then smell, then at last sight. She woke so very slowly in that room she recognized. Little by little she remembered the events from yesterday and wondered how a single day could have felt like a whole year.

She curled into herself, trying to find that place in her where things had made sense. But that place no longer existed, only the twisted unpredictable murderer who watched her from a chair in the corner.

His costume was gone and he was fully clothed, his identity revealed at last. Sidney looked at him, trying to remember why she didn't know him. Normally she knew these killers, but this one was a mystery to her. Though she was quite certain she didn't know him, he seemed vaguely familiar. He was handsome with a broad jaw, green eyes, and dark hair like hers.

"So you're him, are you?" She groaned, talking through her dry mouth and sluggish brain. Out of an attempt to shield herself, she grabbed the sheets and wrapped herself modestly in them, despite the fact that he'd already seen everything. She felt safer with them around her, which logically was nonsense but at a time like this, she needed it most. "Who are you? What… great wrong did I do to you that would drive you to this? That's always how it works, isn't it? Or are you really just… a stalker?"

He smiled. "No. No this is quite a bit more complicated than a simple infatuation." His voice was a lot less threatening than Ghostface's, but definitely recognizable if she had managed to hear it before. "Let me introduce myself. We've never met officially but you probably know me as Roman Bridger."

"Bridger? The director of…"

"…Of the third installment of your story, but I guess it's truthfully _our_ story."

She frowned curiously at him. "I don't understand."

"No? I'm the other half of you, Sidney." Her brow furrowed with confusion. Just then his voice and face took on a threatening transformation as he plunged into the story she'd been dying to hear since she received that call from her home, herding her right where he wanted. "I searched for my mother too, an actress named Rena Reynolds. Tried to find her my whole life and four years ago I actually tracked her down. I knocked on her door thinking she would welcome me with open arms, but she had a new life and a new name: Maureen Prescott! You were the only child she claimed Sidney! She shut me out in the cold forever! Her own son!"

Her blood ran cold and she sat up, stunned with horror about what he was saying. But Roman only continued.

"She slammed the door in my face! Said that I was Rena Reynolds' son and Rena was dead! And then it struck me; What a good idea! I hated her for what she did and so I orchestrated a new horror movie that she would star in… well I guess one she would provoke. You were the real star, weren't you, _little sister_?"

That name hung in the air, bridging the gap between the two of them and making everything suddenly sickeningly more real. "You killed my mother!" She realized with a shaky breath.

"Well… not directly." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Her attention moved to a TV clicking on to a home movie about her—_their_ mother. It flipped through several scenes of Maureen getting ready for a date, meeting Cotton outside a deli and then to meeting Mr. Loomis outside a seedy motel room. "I watched her. I made a little home movie—a little family film. Seems Maureen—Mom—she really got around. Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that, but Billy's father… that was the key.

"Your boyfriend didn't like seeing his daddy in my film too much. He didn't like it at all. Once I supplied the motivation, all the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught, find someone to frame. It was like he was making a movie."

"You? This is all because of you?"

"I'm a director, Sid. I direct." He casually flipped the television off and her attention was entirely on him now. "I honestly had no idea they were going to make a movie of their own. Billy made the masterpiece. The one that sprouted it all. I was more like the puppeteer—the behind the scenes writer. I never really intend for you to have such a huge role to be honest. My interest was on our mother, not you. Although I have to admit when I first learned about you, I hated you." Once more his expression took on something hideous as he ranted furiously at her. He moved so fast she didn't realize what he was doing until he'd gripped her harshly around the chin and forced her gaze to look at him directly where there was no way she could look away. "You were the only one she showered with her love while I was pushed to the side like that grade A horror crap she helped make in Hollywood all those years ago. There was one occasion that I irresistibly tried to kill you myself.

"Remember the bathroom?"

"That was you?!"

He smiled. "But lucky little heroine, you got away from me." His hand loosened so his thumb could graze her lips lazily. "Soon I realized that it was wrong to hate you simply by virtue of something you had no control over. After all, I couldn't really blame you. You had no idea I ever even existed and our mother kept her life so shielded and dark, but you had to shoulder her sins anyways, didn't you?" He dropped his hand, withdrawing from her person to sit comfortably on the bed next to her.

"So I quit trying to steal the spotlight for the moment and stepped back to let Billy do his thing. It was also a bit of a test really, to see if you were worthy of that survivor title. And damn it all if you didn't meet my expectations! Managed to stay alive after all and introduced you as Sidney the survivor. Sidney the hero!"

"But I wanted to see how strong you really were. So I sent a little nudge to Billy's mom and she snapped at the bait. She was even more eager to kill you than Billy was." He chuckled darkly. "They say nowhere is more dangerous than between a mother and her child, and boy! Were you in danger!

"Yet once more you exceeded my expectations. Suddenly I realized that letting someone else kill you wouldn't be kosher. I didn't know why but there was suddenly something about you that became irresistible to me. I had an insatiate desire to keep you with me and when my chance came I would grab it. But before that could happen, you dropped off the grid! If it weren't for the movies it was almost like you didn't even exist. I couldn't find you! Just like I couldn't find Mother! Finally I decided I needed to make one more movie… a nice trilogy. Because in the third movie… anything goes! And what better ending than the killer riding off into the sunset with his prize!"

She shoved at him, yelling furiously. "I'm not your prize!"

"Oh really?" Once more he moved, this time grabbing her wrist and pinning it while his other hand caught her around the throat and pinned her to the bed, cutting off her air. A flashback of the night before burned through her memory and she was suddenly consumed with terror. Would he do it again?

"You're stuck here!" He announced with an oddly calm expression. "Trapped! Forever! I'm not letting you go the way mother let me go. No. I'll love you and keep you, just like I promised I would. You have my permission to fight me for the next few weeks but little by little I'm going to break you down till you realize there is not a single thing you can do to escape." The backs of his fingers ran down her face in an almost loving caress, while he whispered wistfully. "I have so many things planned for you, _Sister_."

He removed his hands before she'd lost consciousness and she gasped, choking for the air and holding her throat where he bruised it.

He got up from the bed and turned towards the door.

"No!" She cried throwing the blankets off of her and attempting to run after him. She didn't know what she was going to do: hit him or tackle him—something! But she wouldn't be left alone in this prison! She wouldn't let him do this to her!

Her leg was pulled suddenly out from under her and she felt her body lurch forward as her leg jerked back. She hit the ground hard, even when her hands shot forward to break her fall. She moaned seeing the chain and shackle encircling her ankle for the first time. It wrapped securely around the bed leg, which had been bolted to the floor so there was no way it could even be lifted.

She wanted to scream at the sight of it.

The scene didn't seem to disturb him in the least, though. With a final look, Roman gripped the doorknob and closed it firmly behind him. The sounds of clicking locks and bolts sliding into place was heard from the other side.

"You can't keep me here!" Sidney roared from her position. "I'll get out! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET OUT!"


	2. 2 Illuminated

Chapter 2  
Illuminated

There were several times he'd come: once to tell her the state he'd left Dewey and Gale in, once to bring her food and clothes, and once to let her use the bathroom.

On the fourth time he came while she was sleeping. There he crawled in bed with her and raped her once more. He hadn't used the drug this time, and instead vied to handcuffing her to the bed frame in the same manner she'd been in after she first awoke there.

It was harder this time—well harder for her at least. She'd fought him and it had been that much more painful. She'd struggled and kicked at him, doing everything in her power to buck him off. His weight, though, overpowered her and he easily pinned her down where she was powerless.

When he tried to kiss her, she bit him hard. His backhand was harder and the punch to her gut was worse. It left her stunned and gasping, giving him time to move into her before she was even wet. She'd stifled her tears this time, vowing not to break like he said he would make her do. She clamped her mouth shut too, swallowing her moans of protest and remaining as silent as the dead people he'd murdered. It was better to just stay still and let him finish than to try and fight against someone with all the advantages.

Once finished he took a moment to regain his breath before he unlocked her handcuffs and rubbed her wrists where they had lost feeling from being suspended above her for so long. It confused her with how tenderly he did it, when a moment ago he'd been so brutal.

Roman situated himself behind her and held her in a tight embrace while he fell asleep. Sidney remained awake though, going over plans in which to subdue him. Really she couldn't have selected a more perfect opportunity. Her captor was unconscious and helpless behind her, he wouldn't even see her moving until it was too late. And the lamps were the perfect bludgeoning weapon. This could work.

Wrenching herself away from his arms she grabbed the lamp nearest her and turned back, prepared to smash his fucking skull in. Only he was already wide awake, almost as if he'd been awake the whole time. He grabbed the weapon before she'd brought it down on his head and yanked it free from her hands. His other hand came under and slugged her hard in the stomach, just as he'd done earlier. Then once again he backhanded her on the other side of her face.

The force of the combined blows was enough to stun her and bring mixed tears of hatred and pain to her eyes.

Roman looked down at her choice of weapon and sighed, looking unimpressed.

"Really Sidney. This was your plan?" He tossed the appliance away, where it smashed with a clatter on the ground. "I would have expected something a little more creative from you. At least you've made me realize that there are far too many possible tools for you to use in here. So I guess I'll have to remove them. And as an added bonus you can say goodbye to your light privileges as well."

He got up from the bed and grabbed the other lamp, walking to the other side of the room, entirely naked. He flicked off the lights and Sidney was left alone in the dark till his next return.

When he brought her food there was nothing but a small artificial candle giving her the smallest amount of light to illuminate the tray. The food portions had also decreased. There was now nothing but a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some grapes and a bottle of water.

It seemed that there was a time limit in which she was able to finish, when the candle began to flicker it usually meant it was about to die out.

What was also strange was that it seemed her meals were brought to her sporadically, meaning they were brought to her without any specific schedule. Sometimes her food was delayed by as long as twelve hours, whereas another time her meal had been delivered twice in the same hour. Honestly, she really had to guess about the time. There was no clock or any way to see a clock inside her room, leaving her confused about what time it might have been so she had to spend the time counting down the seconds. The time slipped by in the dark slower than it'd ever done. A minute was an hour, an hour could have been a day, and a day was a lifetime.

She was bored and scared, sometimes imagining voices or hearing noises in the room. At first she had the horrible impression that there were rats down in here. Another time she was sure there was someone else standing next to her. Little by little she felt her sanity begin to slip away.

At one point she'd thought that maybe she'd be able to reach the television but was disappointed to learn that her chain left her area for movement very limited and the farthest she could go was to where her food was left on the dresser. Her trips to the bathroom took place in the dark as well. Roman supplied her with nothing but the fake candle on her way and other than that, there was nothing more exciting to happen to her. She had tried to find the light switch beforehand thinking that perhaps she'd be able to light up the dark herself. Only when she finally located it, it didn't turn on. Either he had flipped the breaker or he'd removed the bulb. That made her wonder how he was able to see in the dark so well when she stumbled around every corner. Then she concluded that he must have had night vision goggles.

Yet another unfair advantage he had over her.

Then one day the lights turned back on.

She'd been asleep in her bed when the bright bedroom light had blazed brighter than an inferno and nearly scared her to death. For a moment she feared burning alive. She couldn't understand how simple lights could bring such pain and terror over her. She'd screamed and brought her arms over her head to shield herself from the light, scrambling away till her back hit the wall.

Roman's calm and quiet voice came to her from the foot of the bed. "I hope you now understand the consequences you'll be faced with when your attempts for escape fail."

She blinked rapidly trying to force herself to grow accustomed to the burning radiance. Slowly she brought her hands down to look at her brother.

When she could finally see him clearly, he was wearing regular clothes and wore a pair of glasses that reflected the burning lights. With those clothes and the glasses he looked so… normal. She would never have predicted he could be capable of the atrocities she'd already been witnessed to and even the ones she hadn't.

"I won't tolerate any more attacks on me." He spoke to her like he was talking to a child. "The next time you try, I'll have to hurt you. Understand?"

She dropped her gaze to the sheets and nodded slowly. She didn't want to be left in the dark again. It had nearly driven her to the brink. With nothing to do and nothing to look at and no one to talk to, it had almost brought her to madness. So for the moment she'd be good, if just to lull him into a false he state of security.

He hadn't broken her… not yet.

"Answer me!" He snapped, unsatisfied with her silent nod.

"Yes." She answered, keeping her gaze on the blanket.

"Good," he said, turning towards the door and leaving the bright lights on to burn her up. Sidney pulled the sheets over her head in an attempt to gradually get used to the brightness. There in her little tent she brought up her knees to rest her chin against as she thought more about the situation.

Her attention moved to her hands just then, remarking on how pale her skin had become and wondered if she'd always been so white.

She needed a new strategy.

Maybe picking her chain would be the way to go. As she examined it more she grew doubtful. Yeah she'd seen people pick their locks out of a situation on television and in movies, but she honestly had no idea where to even begin with on this thing. She'd need tools first of all. A paperclip… or a pin—probably two. She predicted the only way to get it off would be to get the key, but no harm in at least trying.

She searched the drawers, thinking that maybe he might've missed something. A safety pin or a tack or a toothpick—though a toothpick probably wouldn't have been the ideal way to go.

Nothing. Nothing that could help her, just a bunch of dresses. Distantly she wondered why there were no pants, then realized it was because she couldn't put pants on with her chain restricting her movements. She needed to find another way out of here. But how? Eventually he would be back to rape her again.

Days passed and Roman's visits were reduced to brief appearances to give meals and allow her use of the bathroom and shower. Other than that, nothing more.

She was put on a time limit for that as well, giving her only five minutes to wash and do what else.

Once she'd gone over the time and he'd come in while she was naked and wet.

"Wait! I—I'm just finishing I'll be out soon!" She'd exclaimed, covering herself with her hands as he slid the door to the side.

He didn't look fazed though and stepped coolly into the pouring water. She watched as it soaked through him, clothes and hair entirely. "You don't seem to understand, Sidney. You have to see that I don't kid around. When I give you a time limit on something, I expect it to be done on time."

"You—you only give me five minutes. That's hardly enough time for me to be—" Her neck craned as she watched him invade her personal space. It was so weird but somehow in this tiny box he looked twice as big as normal. And with her, naked and so deeply exposed and wet she somehow felt twice as small.

"It's more than enough time." He smiled then and Sidney backed into the wall, sensing what was coming. "Unless of course, you were enjoying yourself a little too much? And if that's the case, let me help you out."

She shook her head her voice dropping to a shaky murmur. "N—no… please…"

He shoved her against the wall and grabbed both her wrists, prying them away from her exposed body. She didn't know how but the hot water of the shower and having him this close was doing weird things to her. So many weird things.

His mouth was on hers and his tong was stealing every thought from her mind. Emotions were all she seemed to understand at the moment, that and the sensations coursing up and down her. Like that of the warm water, the weight of him against her, the skill of his tong and hands as they worked on her. Maybe it was the shock of his entrance when she was at such a vulnerable state, but she somehow couldn't recall any form of self defense at this time. She couldn't remember how to punch or kick or run. None of that seemed to click in her mind and remind her that she was capable of fighting back. All that she could process was him on her.

One of his hands released her to glide down her body to her most sensitive area. She gave a throaty moan as he touched and worked her, inserting a finger and pumping her core. His pace was slow at first, working her into a needy mess before going faster. But it just wasn't enough.

Far before she was ready he stopped, removing his hand, but by this time, Sidney was a gasping moaning state.

"Don't… don't…" she couldn't believe what was coming from her mouth. She didn't know what she was saying "don't" to. Don't stop? Don't do it again?

She told herself repeatedly it was the later. But he did the first.

She heard his zipper pulling down and next thing she knew he'd shoved her again against the wall only this time her legs left the ground. He had her hips in his hands and lowered them onto him.

Sidney cried out as he filled her and whatever other reservations she had for doing this were lost on her. Her arms circled around and held him by his shoulders pressing close to him while he dictated their pace.

Their gasps mingled with the steam and the hot water coursed over their bodies. The touch of his wet clothes against her skin was strange. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not-NOT! She definitely, DEFINITELY did NOT like this. What he was doing to her was disgusting! It was wrong! It wa-WONDERFUL!

"Oh god!" She rasped, feeling her body tense as she came close. Her hands balled his shirt in white-knuckled grips and she held on tighter as his pace quickened. How was he doing it?! How was he making her want him?! She hated it! She hated it so much! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right!

His growls rumbled against her as the air was wrenched with a wet boom when his hand hit the wall behind her and he adjusted his hold keeping her firmly against the wall where she couldn't fall away.

"Oh god!"

He was hitting that spot in her, the place that made her cave and break in so many wonderful-horrible ways.

She could tell he was coming close too, by the way his arms around her tightened, by the way the pace was becoming more frantic and rougher. She couldn't bear it! She had to break!

"OH GOD!"

With that final thought, she crumbled in his hands and at almost the same time, so did he. His legs seemed to give out at last and they both slid to the wet floor in a slosh of water.

They stayed there for a moment while they tried to regain composer, listening to the sounds of their own breath and feeling the continued water as it beat on them. Sidney leaned limply against him without even realizing it and his hand found its way into her hair, brushing it back while he found his own assemblance.

What they'd just done had been on so many levels of good and bad, but mostly bad. The only thing good about it was that... no.

No, not even the feeling it had brought her had been good. Those sensations were wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying this. He raped her. He raped her again! He was her brother! Her brother damnit! And he was a murderer. He killed innocent people! He killed Cotton, their mother, his entire cast, and once he was finished with her he was going to kill her, too.

With some difficulty, Roman reached over and shut the water off while still managing to keep his spot in their awkward positioning. Reaching around, he even managed to get the towel from the rack without untangling from her.

Patting himself dry he leaned in, and she didn't even realize he was kissing her until he pulled away. "Wait a moment won't you. I'll get you another towel."

He lifted her by the hips as he pulled out of her, moving with a loud wet squelch.

Sidney watched him get up, stepping out of his soaked pants and pulling off the equally wet shirt as he disappeared into the bedroom. She felt numb with the heat of sex fading off her, even her anger that had been hot and powerful a moment ago seemed to have burned out in nearly an instant. How was she ever going to get away from this man? The power he had over her was more terrifying than if she were to face down a hundred Ghostfaces at the same time, with nothing but a butter knife and some tinfoil as a weapon.

* * *

To be continued...

maybe...


	3. 3 Voices

**Hello, people who read my story and have decided to continue reading. I guess I'm continuing it with another chapter. So here you go! Heads up, lots of brainwashing coming up. Read at your own expense. **

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Voices**

"Sidney! Sidney!"

"Gale?" Her voice came out in a parched and shaky breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything to drink. It had been a while now since Roman's last visit. There was still no clock and the time stretching by had grown to a point of driving her insane. Was she even really hearing Gale's voice at this time? Roman told her he'd left them alive as a gift for her. Could they have found her?

"Gale!" She cried, almost regretting it for the amount of dryness that flew into her mouth. She got shakily out of bed, her chain clanking together while she moved. "Gale! I'm down here!"

"Sidney! Sidney! I'm coming!" She could hear footsteps banging down wooden steps leading up behind her prison door. Her heart pounded in her ears. Behind that door was Gale and in just a few moments she was going to be free of this nightmare.

"Gale, please! I'm in here!" She cried, growing more desperate the longer she waited. She heard the locks to her prison being released one by one. Just as she was about to reach the final lock the lights in her room went dark and a scream was heard on the other side.

"GALE! GALE NO!" Her voice was raw in her dry throat but she couldn't hold it back. Even the tears, which robbed her of precious water fell hot and wet down her face. She cried out, screaming with the news reporter as the sounds of a scuffle coming from the other side met her ears. Gale gave one last scream before being cut off abruptly by the gurgling sounds of something wet in her throat. Sidney slid to the floor, sobbing while she crouched there utterly helpless and alone in the pitch blackness. "No, no, no, no, no!"

The final lock suddenly gave a click and her head shot up to gaze into the impenetrable darkness. She could feel the draft of cold air but could see absolutely nothing. Dread washed over her while she listened for more sound but the silence only seemed to stretch on. There was an uncomfortable feeling of another hostile presence but there was no telling where it was or what it was about to do.

"R—Roman?" She tested, unable to stand the silence another minute. "A—are you there?"

There was no answer.

Her whole body was shaking while her eyes searched for something. Then something whipped out and hit her hard in the gut. She gasped and choked, coughing and holding her stomach where the blow had taken her. Backing up on her hands and knees, she tried to avoid the next kick, but it met her again in the same spot. Her body trembled with trauma while she rolled into a ball, hoping desperately to protect herself from more injury.

A gloved hand shot out and took a large fistful of her hair, hoisting her to her knees. Arms locked around her and the edge of a knife cut her slowly under the chin. She felt a breath of air as the voice of Ghostface whispered huskily in her ear. "She's dead, Sydney. Your reporter friend is dead."

She choked on a sob and tried to shake her head. No, no Gale wasn't dead. She—she couldn't have been! She just couldn't!

"You shouldn't have called out to her. She heard you. She found your room. I couldn't let her escape and tell others so I had no choice but to kill her. You understand, of course."

"H—help!" She moaned, trying to shake him off of her. But there was no one to hear it, none who could help at least.

Ghostface only laughed moving his grip to her waist. "No one can help you, Sydney. No one's going to save you from me."

"St-stop! Roman please!" She tried to appeal to the man under the mask. If—if he really was her brother than surely there would be some kind of affection he had for her. He hadn't killed her thus far, did he hate her so much to torture her?

"Roman isn't here, Sydney." His cold voice announced in her ear. "It's just you and me. All alone for as long as we want."

"It is you, Roman." She insisted. "It's always been you under there! You can't lie to me!"

"I. Am. Not. ROMAN!" The next thing she knew she was being slammed on the ground. Her head hit hard and the room was spinning. She heard her nightgown give and ugly tear and something sharp was pressing between her legs. "The next time you call me Roman I'm gunna fuck you with this knife! Understand?"

She felt terror wash over her as she felt the edge slip between her lips and her body was paralyzed. She didn't dare test him again, not when she had no idea what he would do. She was so afraid and he was unpredictable when he was like this, so for her own sake she bit her tong.

* * *

"Sydney! Sydney, answer me! Are you down here?"

Her head lifted and she stared at the door, longing etched upon her face. "Dewey." She murmured between parched lips. She didn't know how long it'd been since Gale had come for her before being slain by Ghostface, but the new bruises on her from his attack hadn't faded, so it couldn't have been very long. Not to mention it'd been so long since she'd had a drink, without a doubt she had to have been slightly dehydrated. She wasn't even sure if Dewey's voice was even real or not.

"Dewey. I'm here." She murmured, a little quieter than before. She was so afraid of calling out to him and attracting _His_ attention.

If Ghostface heard her again…

"Sydney!" There was banging on the door and Sydney sat completely up, hope overpowering her. "Sydney are you in there?!"

More banging followed and Sydney couldn't take it. "Dewey! Dewey, please be careful!"

"Sydney! I can hear you. Stay there I'm going to break down the door." Something banged hard like he'd tried to break it down with a foot. He grunted once but kicked out hard again. It sounded as if the door was about to give way.

"Please. Please." She breathed to the darkness.

Just then, Dewey gave one final kick and the door swung opened with a bang. Sydney leapt to her feet and for one single moment Dewey's face was illuminated through the darkness. And then everything was black. There was a scuffled by the door but Sydney didn't hear it over the sound of her own screams.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She sobbed, crumbling to the floor when she reached the end of her chain. "D—don't hurt him! Roman! Or Ghostface! Whoever you are, damnit!"

There were yells by both men and she heard the lamp smash to the ground. Then a painful yell from Dewey told her everything was over while the silence filled the room.

Sydney felt everything drain from her while she took it all in. Her last hope was gone. And the only thing she could do to protect herself was to become a shell. It was easier than she expected it to be; her body was exhausted and her emotions were spent up. She wouldn't stop Roman or Ghostface from doing whatever he wanted, so why bother trying. She just wished he would show her the mercy of just ending it already. Her two best friends were gone; he might as well let her join them.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney." Came the croon of Ghostface while she felt him near her. She lied still on the floor, all the fight drained from her. "Look what you've done, Sydney. How many others are going to be killed before you shut your mouth? Like I said before, it's hard being friends with you. When you're friends with Sydney, you die."

"Please," she murmured in barely a whisper. "Just kill me. Let it be over. I just want it to be over, already."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up so that she might have been facing him in the darkness. "Not until I say so." She felt breath tickle her face and she cringed. A knife, wet with something hot and thick stroked her throat and chin.

* * *

"Sydney!"

"Sydney! Are you there?"

"Sydney I'm coming!

She curled into a ball on her bed and covered her ears, staunching the voices that never ended. Why couldn't they leave her alone already? Why did they have to torture her, too?

Grabbing the blankets she pulled them entirely over her head and buried herself in the pillows, till the voices were heard only by the echoes.

Then finally, there was silence at last.

And she slept again.

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry. Might have another one for you soon. Might not. We'll see.**


End file.
